Summer Nights
by Mei Queen
Summary: DracoGin. 'Danny Medina' and 'Minnie Wellsford' fell in love beneath the moonlight over summer in Majorca. But what happens when 'Danny' and 'Minnie' get back to Hogwarts to find out they're both big liars...who really love one another?
1. Danny and Minnie

-

**Summer Nights **

**_Mei Queen_ **

**-**

**Disclaimer- **I don't own "Grease", which is what this is loosely based on, except with the twist of mistaken identity.

**Authoress' Note- **So sorry…it's another plot bunny. :_dodges_ _tomatoes for the amount of time it has taken her to update her other stories: _I know! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to take this long, but it just did. And then this idea came to me, and it sounded like such a blast…I **must** stop listening to those Grease songs sometimes soon. Yeah. But anyway, on with the show…

**-**

**Chapter 1: Danny and Minnie**

-

"Danny, how long is the summer going to last?" a pretty girl of sixteen with wavy caramel hair asked dreamily, looking up at her brunette stud of a boyfriend. Her boyfriend, Daniel "Danny" Medina, was the most handsome boy she had dated in all her years. That wasn't why she loved him, though. She adored his personality, intelligence, sense of humour, and interesting outlook on everything. A real catch, seventeen-year-old Mr. Medina was. Sadly, they both knew it wouldn't last.

She had had to save for almost a year at a crap part-time job to be here, summering in Majorca. She was surprised that even now, near the close of August, she still had some money left. Danny was why.

She had run into him on her first few days on the beach. He had been relaxing, tanning on a towel, head buried in a book. The book was one that she had read just a few days before, so she started a conversation. Before either of them knew it, they were in a relationship so deep; they hadn't even known what had hit them. She couldn't imagine life without Danny and his witty jokes, sarcastic take on life, protectiveness. He was the reason she had barely had to spend any money. Danny Medina was definitely fortunate financially, not that he bragged, but his money supply just never seemed to exhaust. They were out on the town nearly every night, and as soon as they began dating, he had insisted upon paying for basically everything she might ever need. Danny allowed her to pay rent at her own insistence, but he had made sure to offer.

"I don't know, but I don't want it to end, Min."

Minnie Wellford was the best thing that had ever happened to Danny Medina. He couldn't imagine life without the petite and athletic little girl. He began to look forward to the spunky comments she would undoubtedly have in store. It made him happy, taking care of her. This was the first summer he had spent in Majorca that he didn't think was a complete and utter waste of time. For once, he wasn't stuck with his dysfunctional family; he was with someone he cared about…someone that loved him back.

"When do you leave?" she asked sadly, leaning her head onto his muscular chest.

"Too soon. Sshh, darling, we'll worry about it in the morning," he whispered, leaning down to lay a kiss on her hair.

Surprising both of them, Minnie bolted upright. Seeing her more clearly in the moonlight, Danny could see the tears forming on her perfect blue eyes. Slamming her fists into the sand, she protested, "Why does this have to end? This is so unfair!"

"It will be fine, sweetheart. We will keep in touch, you know we will."

"Everyone always says that, Danny. Nobody ever means it. I don't want us to lose touch…you mean too much to me," she finished, meeting his eyes. The vulnerability in them was killing him. Wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and pulling her close, he murmured comforting words in her hair for what felt like hours. When he pulled away to look closely at her, he saw that she had fallen asleep.

_Just as well, you liar._ _You're leading on an amazing girl. She doesn't deserve this. Admit it. You don't even know how to **work** her type of post. I can't believe I'm doing this…I hate Muggles, and yet I voluntarily run away to romance one. Who can blame me though? It's the only way I can actually show my face outside my house, after that debacle with Dumbledore and Snape. _

Danny shouldered the light girl, preparing himself for a long walk up the beach steps to her hotel.

-

Minnie woke up at about ten the next morning, slightly disoriented. _How did I get here? I bet Danny brought me. He's so sweet. If only he weren't a Muggle…things would work out so perfectly. It's odd how quickly Danny got me over Harry. I love Harry, don't get me wrong…but there was never that extra oomph that there is in this relationship. There's something extra with Danny. I would marry him if I thought for a second he could handle the revelation that I was a witch…_

Getting out of bed, she walked over to her vanity, perching gently in the chair opposite. Looking at her reflection, she watched her own hand close around a pendant. This pendant was special. It had been given to her, designed by her prankster brothers, to help change her appearance. Merlin only knows what the active ingredient was; she suspected it might have been a few illegal drops of Polyjuice Potion. It had been a special birthday gift, as they both knew she was escaping on vacation alone this summer (these two brothers were the only ones she had trusted with her secret), and knew that on vacation we all don't like to be ourselves. It had been the ultimate escape plan, the perfect way to enjoy a summer with absolutely no regrets.

She hadn't expected to fall in love and regret not telling the truth.

-

Meanwhile, Danny was stirring in his king-size bed. Relishing the feel of the satin sheets for a few moments, he rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out, yawning as he did so. _Only one more day in paradise, _he thought sadly. _I don't want to go back to Hogwarts. If I could stay here forever with Minnie, I would. I will miss her so much…she's the only person who has seen me for who I am, and accepted me. Admittedly, she doesn't exactly know **everything**…like…who I am, for example, but she's amazing. I really love her._

­-

Danny Medina and Minnie Wellsford had a bittersweet last day together, enjoying the sights of Majorca, playing in the sand, and staying up as late as they possibly could, just enjoying the feel of each other's arms. Though they had an unspoken agreement not to talk about the next day, they could both feel it- a palpable air of tension and sadness.

"This is our last night," Minnie couldn't help whispering, choking back a sob. This had been the best summer of her life, the only summer when she had ever had any freedom at all. It had been exactly what she had needed to get over the thought of her ex-boyfriend going out into the countryside, risking certain death. It had been exactly what she had needed to stop thinking about the death of the beloved headmaster of her school. Everything was going haywire, and she had felt powerless to stop it…escaping had been the only thought running through Ginevra Weasley's mind at the beginning of the summer. For, you understand, "Minnie Wellsford" was only an alias. A quite clever one, Ginny thought. She had always thought she would be a good Minnie.

"Stop thinking about it, sweetheart. Just think about us…now," Danny murmured, caressing her arm gently.

"Alright," she conceded, feeling another tear slip slowly down her cheek.

-

The next morning, the departure was a sad affair. "Minnie" was naturally crying hysterically. Danny had been her first true love, and she knew deep in her heart that she had been his, even though he hadn't really spoken about his past. He looked down at her sadly, promising to write or call (he didn't want to chance the word "telephone" as he wasn't entirely sure how to say it…Muggle Studies was a waste of his ruddy time), hugging and kissing her until he knew he would surely miss his train.

"I've got to go, darling," he murmured, hugging her as close as he could. "I hate goodbyes."

"I'll miss you," she said softly, meeting her blue eyes with his beautiful green.

"I'll miss you, too…I love you, you know," he said softly, leaning down to snag a kiss.

"I know. I love you, too. This has been the best summer of my life."

"This has been the best time of my life, period, Min."

Hugging her close again, he finally released her, walked towards the train, showed his ticket and settled into one of the compartments. When he looked to the platform, he saw that Minnie was already gone. _Gods, I'll miss her. Still, it was hell taking that Polyjuice all the time. At least I've got lots of stores from the enthusiastic house-elves. They may not be good for competent cleaning, but they are whizzes in the kitchen. _Looking down at his hands, he could see them slowly changing. They were getting paler, along with the rest of his skin. Seeing his face in the mirror across the empty compartment, he watched his features change from deep brunette with green eyes to pale, icy blonde with fierce grey. Draco Malfoy had officially returned.

_-_

Ginny Weasley settled in to her own empty compartment on a different train. Satisfied that she was safe from prying eyes, she took off her necklace, allowing her appearance to return to scarlet waves with chocolate eyes. Ginny had missed her appearance. She actually liked her fiery look, something that most people don't say about themselves. But Ginny Weasley had never been one to try to change Mother Nature. She accepted what she had as she wasn't likely to be getting a different combination anytime soon.

"It's been a great summer," she whispered with a smile, lost in memories as she watched the hillsides roll by outside her window.

-

Naturally, Molly Weasley was a nervous wreck when she went to pick up her daughter at the train station. Ginny couldn't help grimacing as she heard her full name being bellowed out from the platform. "Ginevra Weasley! Never **ever** leave without telling me or clearing it with me, young lady!"

Lowering her voice slightly as she helped Ginny with her bags and ushered her out of the station, she whispered, "These are dark times. Harry, Ron and Hermione are all out there risking their lives. You-Know-Who's people are everywhere. You can't be too careful. Running away right now was a **stupid** thing to do, missy."

Ginny hung her head. She knew her mother was right. Running away to Majorca was extremely irresponsible, but she wasn't going to lie: it was the most fun she had ever had. She had met Danny, and that alone made the whole experience worth the incredible verbal lashing she would inevitably be receiving for the whole ride back to the Burrow.

-

"How was your vacation, sir?" the chauffeur, Roland, asked with a friendly grin. He had been there to greet Draco at the platform, accepted his bags, and was now using an altogether overly conspicuous car to drive Draco back to Malfoy Manor. Roland was really closer to Draco than most of his family, certainly closer than his parents. His parents usually didn't have the time for their only child, so they paid their staff exorbitant sums to parent Draco in addition to their daily chores.

"Good, thanks, Roland. Had to use the big car?"

"Your mother insisted," the chauffeur answered sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders as he did so.

"I swear, my mother and her speech on the 'family image' are duller than watching paint dry," Draco muttered, blowing a wisp of blonde hair away from his forehead and reluctantly stepping into the mammoth vehicle.

Roland snorted, covering a smile with his proper glove. "Ready to return to the Manor, sir?"

"To hell, you mean? Yeah. Let's get this over with, Roland."

-

The Malfoy and Weasley families usually had nothing at all in common. Their dynamics were night and day, hell, the only real thing these families had in common on a regular basis was the fact that they were pure-blooded. But for the week after the return of their respective children until the departure for Hogwarts, these families had one major thing in common: their children were inconsolable.

While Ginny had taken to sharp mood swings whenever anyone ventured to speak with her, Draco had chosen the more violent route and was breaking every family heirloom he could find. The young Malfoy was halfway through the china cabinet on the sixth floor when he heard a sigh from the doorway.

Narcissa Malfoy slowly stepped into the room. "Draco. _What_ is wrong? You have been acting oddly since you got back from Majorca, darling. I thought a holiday would be good for you, to clear your head…it seems to have done the very opposite."

He sighed, lowering himself into one of the distinctly uncomfortable Victorian chairs. "I don't know, Mother. I'm…upset."

Narcissa allowed herself a small smile. _Didn't have to be a bloody Seer to figure that out_, she thought to herself wryly. "Yes, darling, I can tell. Is there anything that happened while you were on vacation that you would like to tell Mummy about?"

Draco's grey eyes seemed to darken sadly, but he shook his head. "No, Mother. Thank you for asking."

Pulling him to her in a rare display of emotion, Narcissa murmured in to his hair, "You can tell me anything, darling. I hope you know that."

"Thanks, Mum."

-

Ginny Weasley sighed, slamming the lid of her trunk noisily. _Finished._ _I'm finally ready to go back to Hogwarts. God, I miss Danny already…how I felt about Harry…well…it was nothing in comparison to this. I miss him so much. What I would give just to see him again…_

"Gin, are you ready?" her older brother Ron asked, swinging his head into her doorway.

"Um…yeah. Just a sec. Wait, I thought you were going with Harry this year."

"Harry wanted to go alone. 'Mione and I figure if it goes to long without word from him, we can always run away from Hogwarts and find out what's going on. But for now, if nothing else to make Mum happy, we're going back."

Ginny nodded slowly. "Makes sense. Help me with my stuff, alright?"

Ron nodded in reply. "Listen, Gin. I know you don't like talking to me about things because…I admit I'm a little protective, alright? But I know you're not happy. If it's about Harry, I don't care if he's my best mate; I'll throttle him in to next week."

Ginny felt her features form into a broad smile. "It's not Harry."

"Something happened when you were in Majorca, didn't it?"

She snorted softly, sighing. "Something always does, doesn't it? Life just can't let you be completely blissfully unaware, can it?"

Ron looked at her in confusion. "What? I didn't say anything about life or 'blissful unawareness', Ginny."

She sighed. Ron was pretty thick occasionally. "Never mind, but thanks for caring."

Ronald nodded, allowing his sister to brush past him and walk down to the car. Something was definitely up…if only he had a slight idea what it was.

-

**Authoress' Note: **How was it? Let me know by **reviewing, **please!


	2. Blaise Zabini

-

**Summer Nights **

**_Mei Queen_**

-

**Authoress' Note: **Random. Random random random random random. I like that word. Hmm. Okay, this is the product of mac-n-cheese, Gilmore Girls, chocolate frozen yogurt and some Fun Dip. It's a bit nutty and slightly ill, just like that combination. Oh, and a shoutout to my new beta, Chelsea! (hah. You all are like _finally. Why hasn't she had a beta yet, anyhow?_) … Well to those of you who were thinking that, your wishes are officially granted. Oh and a lot of this chapter and the active role of Blaise was inspired by one of my new favourite D/Gs, "Misconceptions" by Heart's Cadence (which is on 2: Blaise Zabini

**-**

Ginny Weasley was in pretty low spirits until she actually got on to Platform 9 ¾, where she was allowed to depart from the Golden Trio (which was actually a Golden Duo now as Harry had politely refused the idea of returning to Hogwarts this year) and ran into a couple of her friends, Audrey Elliott and Luna Lovegood, both 6th Year Ravenclaws.

Squealing in excitement and running to give them both hugs, she felt Danny Medina rush to the back of her mind for the first time in weeks, but it was only momentary.

Audrey pulled back from their embrace to smile at her redheaded friend. Tucking one of her own deep chocolate curls behind her ear, she asked excitedly, "So, Gin, how was your holiday?"

And back Danny came. All the memories, the dinners, the moonlit talks, sightseeing in Majorca…all of it hit poor Ginny Weasley like a ton of bricks.

"I have to tell you guys something about it, but I want to wait 'til we get a compartment, all right?" Ginny answered, trying to manage a smile, push her trolley, and talk at the same time. Audrey and Luna shared nervous expressions. Had they touched a nerve? What could Ginny have to tell them about her holiday that she couldn't say in the open?

Ginny, meanwhile, was having particular trouble with her bloody trunk, which kept sliding off the trolley.

"Bugger," she muttered, leaning down to right it again, desperately hoping that the throng of students wouldn't step the wrong way and land on her delicate hands. She was all too relieved when she heard a male voice ask softly, "Can I help you with that?"

Pivoting and looking up, her brown eyes met stony grey.

"Malfoy," Ginny spat in annoyance. "I really don't need your ferret germs on my stuff, but thanks."

"The feeling's mutual, Weasel," he replied icily. "If I'd known that the red curls were yours, I would never have volunteered."

Nodding coldly and turning back to her trunk, she felt Malfoy in all of his finery brush past her. Sighing, she attempted to right the ruddy trunk once more. Audrey and Luna, meanwhile, had gone ahead of her to secure a compartment for all of them.

"Can I help you with that?"

Ginny was about to turn and _really_ tell Draco Malfoy off this time when she swivelled and realised that it wasn't actually Malfoy at all. It was Blaise Zabini, 7th Year Slytherin. He had never spoken with her before, but she knew that Draco counted Blaise as one of his right-hand men, and that Blaise was probably the only Slytherin that was actually as intelligent as Draco. Ginny was fairly enthusiastic that he was speaking with her; she had always thought him unusually handsome, with his dark curls and tan skin. (But then, _anyone_ looks tan while constantly standing next to Draco Malfoy, who was practically an albino.)

She waited for the attractive boy to react as Draco had, to realise she was a Weasley and immediately retract his offer, but the Slytherin did no such thing.

"Did you not hear the question?" he asked impatiently after there was a thirty-second silence.

"Oh. Sure, then, if you're actually planning on helping me," she muttered (not a very different verb, mumbled maybe?) simply, tucking a stray scarlet curl behind her ear and turning back to her trunk.

Leaning down to help her, Blaise countered in annoyance, "Well, I offered, didn't I? Why wouldn't I help?"

She chuckled. "I _am_ a Weasley. I think that's the equivalent of the antichrist to your house, unless I'm much mistaken."

Blaise threw his head back and…_laughed. _It wasn't a measly giggle, either; there was some definite guffawing going on. Ginny looked at him in complete bewilderment. "Are you on something?"

This only seemed to amuse him more.

The smiles were infectious, and the redhead felt one spread across her own face as she and Blaise heaved her trunk back on to the trolley. Since they were on such good terms thus far, Ginny decided to tease him a little to test the waters. "Lemme guess, long night of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey and you're still a little pissed?"

The chortling continued while the redhead looked on, extremely amused. "You certainly like to laugh, don't you?"

"Who doesn't?" he managed between chuckles.

"Well," she replied, beginning to push her trolley towards the train and falling in to step beside the tall Slytherin, "I could think of a few people in your house, for starters."

"Oh, really, Weasley, we're not all bad," Blaise protested, helping to carry her trunk on to the train.

Ginny weighed the information. "Well, I suppose _you're _not so bad."

"Draco's not so bad, either," he replied evenly.

Her eyes bugged in shock. "I'm sorry, I thought you said Draco 'I like to torture Pygmy Puffs for the hell of it' Malfoy _wasn't _so _bad._ My ears must be going bad in my old age."

"He's not as terrible as you make him out to be," Blaise replied with a shrug. "Takes a little getting to know him, but Draco isn't actually a total arse."

"Uh-huh," Ginny replied in the tone that clearly intended that she thought Blaise Zabini could do with a long stay in St. Mungo's. "Oh, here's the compartment."

Ginny Weasley was almost sad to see Audrey and Luna; she was actually having a pretty decent time chatting with a Slytherin. Would the surprises never cease?

"Well, thank you," she began awkwardly, outstretching her hand.

Ignoring the hand and sending her a wink instead, Blaise replied with a wide grin, "See you around, little Weasley."

-

_Little?_ Ginny thought to herself in annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest. _I'm not bloody little. __He can take his 'little' and shove it up his-_

"Ginny?"

She found herself startled out of her thoughts by a wide-eyed Luna and a rather concerned Audrey. Audrey began hesitantly, meeting Ginny's chocolate eyes with her own light cerulean. "You told us you were going to tell us about something that happened this summer…"

"Oh," Ginny muttered, "right."

Grudgingly, Ginny Weasley made herself a little more comfortable and relayed, with as many details as possible, the story of Danny and the Majorca romance. It was near dark by the time Ginny's tale reached its sad and rather anticlimactic conclusion.

"So…that's it? You'll never see each other again?" Audrey asked hopelessly, eyes obviously wet with tears she had yet to shed. Audrey was a romantic type, and Ginny's story was actually just like one she'd read in one her Muggle romance novels over summer, except the Muggle novel had involved the two star-crossed lovers meeting again later and marrying in a little church in the countryside. Audrey Elliott hated the thought of unhappy endings.

"Probably not," the redhead answered with a hopeless sigh, allowing her mind to revel in all the sweet things Danny used to say to her under the moonlight. "But then, it never usually works out with Muggles, does it? You have to go through the whole 'magic is real and your future hypothetical children might cause things to frequently explode' conversation."

The girls all shared a shudder.

"What were you doing in Majorca, anyhow?" Audrey continued curiously.

Ginny had the good grace to blush furiously. "I guess I got tired of seeing Harry in every room of the house. I mean, breaking up is one thing, but breaking up and then having to face the thought of seeing that person every bloody day…over and over…having the break-up just constantly dangled in front of you like that…I was going mad, I guess. And I had the Galleons saved, so I guess I figured 'what the hell'."

The girls nodded in understanding.

"You're better off with our Hogwarts men, anyhow," Luna remarked brightly. "You seemed to be getting downright cosy with Zabini when you arrived."

Ginny snorted rather ungracefully. "He's a Slytherin who has Malfoy as a best mate, Luna. I'm sure _that_ would go over brilliantly."

"Speaking of Malfoy, _what_ the hell is he doing here?" Audrey asked in irritation, eyes trailing down to examine her nails.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked confusedly, twirling a strand of fair hair around her index finger. "He _goes_ here, Audrey."

"What, attempted murder of the Headmaster and joining the Death Eaters doesn't get you a ticket out anymore?" the brunette remarked bitterly, crossing her arms across her chest in defiance.

"I'd bet his mum _paid_ McGonagall to let him back in," Ginny replied darkly, turning to watch the view out the window.

-

"What _are_ you doing here, mate?" Blaise Zabini asked, sliding into the open spot next to Draco Malfoy in the Slytherin compartment where Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Theodore Nott were all crammed in like a pack of sardines.

"Oh, you mean how I am going back after trying to kill the old coot last year?" the egotistical blonde replied with a smirk.

"Basically."

Draco shot a dark look at his friend. "Didn't I tell you this story yet?"

When Blaise shook his head in the negative, Draco Malfoy sighed and began. "After the stupid attack on the castle, Snape brought me back to the Dark Lord. Snape was prepared to lie for both of us, but we weren't prepared for what actually happened. The Dark Lord asked to see me alone. Within a few minutes, he had the real story; straight out of my head…I never knew how to do Legilimency, after all. I guess the only 'good' thing that came of it was that Snape appears to finally be in the clear with the Dark Lord. After years of questioning Snape's loyalty, the Lord finally seems sure of Snape's true allegiance since Snape rushed in to finish the job. But me…well…he was able to reach in to my memory and hear the conversation with Dumbledore."

Blaise's eyes darkened considerably. Draco had already let him know what Dumbledore had tried to do on the tower that night. Blaise actually somewhat respected Dumbledore for trying to reason with Draco. Even though he actually had a deep dislike for the old nutter, Blaise Zabini felt that it was Dumbledore's intervention alone that kept his mate from becoming a murderer, something that he had to begrudgingly respect.

"Well, the Dark Lord watched my hesitance that night through my memories. He saw me begin to lower my wand. He saw that I was actually considering going to the Order for security."

The compartment gave a collective gasp. It was common knowledge what kind of a punishment Voldemort rewarded traitors- immediate _Avada_ _Kedavra, _no questions asked. So the looks directed at Draco were currently ones of awe at still being alive.

"I narrowly escaped," the blonde muttered, answering the unasked question of the compartment. "He had begun the curse when I had the common sense to Apparate…thank Merlin I'm finally of age and got my license back in school last year."

"Where did you go?" Pansy Parkinson asked in her usual simpering tone, reaching to guide Draco's head to rest in her lap. Draco Malfoy momentarily resisted before making himself comfortable. The blonde Slytherin didn't want to relax on Pansy, per se, but he knew how it would look at to all of his friends if he suddenly started resisting her advances when he hadn't minded them so much before. After all, it wasn't like he could explain to all of his mates that he had fallen in love with a Muggle over summer and didn't want to touch anyone but Minnie Wellsford, with her stunning caramel locks and bright aqua eyes.

Shaking off his thoughts of Minnie and returning his mind to the present, Draco replied, "I went back to the Manor for maybe ten minutes…I told my mum what happened. She sent me off to Majorca under the Fidelius Charm."

"She was your Secret Keeper, then?" Blaise asked, pulling a deck out of the trunk overhead to challenge Draco to a game of Exploding Snap.

"Yeah."

"Where'd she go while you were away?" Pansy asked curiously. Pansy had always gotten along extremely well with Narcissa Malfoy, actually, truth be told Narcissa was Pansy Parkinson's idol. If she could marry that well and have blonde roots that untraceable at Narcissa's age, well, Pansy would have it made.

"Dunno. She was there when I got back though," Draco replied with a shrug, signifying that his mother being okay was all he had really cared about.

"Well, mate," Blaise interjected with a grin. "This story so far has been all well and good, but it doesn't really explain why we have been graced with your presence this year."

"Oh, that," Draco replied with a sigh, blowing a stray bit of blonde hair out of his eyes and angling his body so Pansy could continue the massage she had begun to give him. "Well, after the people at Hogwarts realised that I had, quite literally, nowhere safe to go, and I went with my mum to speak with McGonagall, it's all ironed out. She realised that I wasn't going back to the Dark Lord anytime soon, so she said I was welcomed back, as long as I 'don't go around threatening the lives of any of her staff'."

"Did she actually say that?" Pansy asked in surprise.

Draco nodded.

Blaise threw his head back in a laugh. "Who would have known the old wench had a sense of humour? That's hilarious!"

"You think _everything _is hilarious," the blonde muttered in feigned annoyance, the ghost of a smile appearing on his features at Blaise's antics.

"So how was Majorca? I've heard there are a lot of babes there," Theodore Nott finally spoke with a sly grin directed at Draco.

Draco snorted, murmuring so only Blaise could hear, "You have no idea…"

-

When the train finally pulled to a stop outside Hogsmeade Station, there was the usual bustle to grab a carriage with one's friends, nobody wanting to be the "loser" stuck riding with people that they didn't really know.

Ginny, Audrey, and Luna were all striding purposefully out to the carriages. Ginny was trailing somewhat behind the other two girls, lost in daydreams and not paying too much attention to where she was going. "Oof!" she grunted when she ran smack into someone or something very solid.

Looking up, she realised that it was the one bloke she always tried to avoid, but fate in all its cruelty had made their paths cross more than once today alone.

"Weasel," the cold voice of Draco Malfoy spat in irritation. "These robes are new, I'll have you know. Now I'll have to have them burned, since they've touched your grimy germs."

"Ferret," Ginny acknowledged in frustration, trying to see around the tall prat to find out where her friends went. It was useless, though. Audrey Elliott and Luna Lovegood were already lost to Ginny in the bustling throng of students. Draco shot her one last look of loathing before turning to meet up with Blaise Zabini, who, from Blaise's loud yelling, had managed to secure a compartment with Pansy.

Sighing, she turned to look for a compartment of her own.

The pompous voice of Ernie Macmillan jolted her out of her reverie. "Hey, you…Ginny, right?"

Ginny nodded, desperate for just one compartment that might have room…

"In there," he pointed, "Head Boy" badge glinting prominently on his chest. "There's an empty spot left."

Thanking Ernie and jogging off to the correct carriage, Ginny's day only worsened when she noticed its occupants: Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Draco Malfoy himself.

-

Groaning, she looked back at Ernie in desperation. His annoyed pointing was enough of an answer. Apparently, Ernie was not willing to compromise on this; after all, it was her own ruddy fault she didn't get into a carriage with her friends in the first place.

Heaving a sigh, she hopped up in to the seat next to Blaise, managing a weak wave at him as she did so.

Draco looked at her in shock, "Excuse me, Weasel? You must be lost…or perhaps mentally addled. Possibly both? Either way, you are not welcome in this compartment. Kindly leave."

"Hear, hear!" Pansy echoed, fixing Ginny with the glare she always reserved for more attractive women than herself.

"Leave her alone," Blaise stated forcefully, interrupting Pansy and Draco's tirade. "So… how are things, Weasley?"

Ginny looked at him in surprised gratitude. "Um, they're okay, thanks."

"Oh," Draco interjected angrily, "this is the icing on the cake. What, you two are best mates now, then?"

Ginny and Blaise both fixed Draco with incredulous stares. Ginny regained her sense of speech faster, however. Assuming her most bored tone, she retorted, "Oh, yes, Malfoy, I've stolen your best mate. He's going to run off with me next holiday."

Blaise snorted in response, "Yup, it was a close decision, mate…but she's more willing to let me slip her the tongue when we snog."

Ginny giggled in amusement. Sobering quickly, she fixed Draco with her most lethal stare, adding, "Besides, if you have such a problem with the fact that I was _ordered_ in here by the _Head Boy_, then you shouldn't have tried to assault the Headmaster. You would have gotten Head Boy if you hadn't."

"If it hadn't gone to Saint Potty, that is," Pansy muttered in annoyance, looking out the window. _Wait. Did I just respond to something a Gryffindor said? Not just any Gryffindor, but a **Weasley**? _Pansy thought to herself in shocked disgust.

Apparently the rest of the carriage was just as surprised, all sending looks of astonishment down Pansy's way. Apparently, she had decided that one comment to Ginny was enough, though, as Pansy promptly huddled herself against the window and refused to speak at all for the rest of the miserable ride.

The only person that was having a decent time was Blaise Zabini. _Who knew the littlest Weasley actually had a backbone? She seems to have a few misconceptions about my friend Draco here, though…_

Tapping a tan finger against his chin, his features spread into a sly grin as a thought struck him. _Why don't I show her just how wrong she is? With some luck, maybe it'll get Pansy the Pathetic to eye somebody else's trust fund for a change…_

-

**Authoress' Note: **Reviewing is good for the soul.


	3. Astronomy Tower Sighting

**Summer Nights **

**_Mei Queen_**

**-**

**Authoress' Note: **This chapter is devoted to my boyfriend, Adam, who will be leaving for war in a few months…and Ginny's going through what I'm going to. I'll miss you more than you know.

**-**

**Chapter 3: Astronomy Tower Sighting**

**-**

_Dear Danny,_

"Ugh, that's too… I don't know. Boring," Ginny protested, balling up the parchment she had been using to write the letter. "I would use that on a letter to Mum. It needs to be more friendly, I think…"

_Heya Danny!_

"Hmm," the redhead muttered, cocking her head to the side and tapping her finger to her chin. "Perhaps too perky a tone for having just broken up never to see each other again."

Sighing, Ginny got up from her desk and began pacing the dorm. None of her dorm-mates were up here yet, they were all still down at the feast. Ginny Weasley wasn't hungry-- unusual for her, actually. But she wasn't.

She felt like there was an empty hole in her heart, a hole so large it took over any appetite she had. She missed Danny, with every fiber of her being. It was a constant ache, and she'd felt it grow larger and larger since she had said goodbye to him. Once the carriage arrived at Hogwarts, she was the first one out and resolutely took a seat at the Gryffindor table. After Dumbledore's announcements, she'd begged off, saying she had a stomachache.

Which wasn't a lie, technically. But it wasn't an ache from food poisoning, she'd testify to that.

Looking out the window, her eyes scanned the grounds, noticing how dark it was outside. _Full moon. I love full moons…they illuminate everything. Nobody has anything to hide on nights like these…_

Leaning against the wall, she allowed herself to slowly slip down until she was sitting on the cold hardwood. She absentmindedly felt a tear slip down her cheek. _I miss him. So much._

-

Draco Malfoy had been having a bad day. Blaise Zabini, his best mate, simply would not _shut up_. Pansy Parkinson wasn't helping things, either. She was continually simpering in his ear, grabbing his hand, looking at him with those big glassy eyes that reminded him of Muggle wading pools…

It was about halfway through the feast when he just lost it altogether.

Blaise was chewing on a bit of roasted chicken, rudely speaking at the same time. "So, mate, I was thinking. That Weasley bird isn't too bad, she seems to have a backbone, yeah? So different from her freckled relatives-"

Pansy, meanwhile, was attempting to grab Draco's hand anytime it wasn't clasped around a utensil. He noted this, and began to keep a firm hold on his knife and fork, even when there was no food left on his plate. Undeterred, Pansy continued babbling. "So, I was thinking that I want pink dresses for my bridesmaids someday. Wouldn't that color look lovely against my skin? It would look great against you, too, Drakie!"

"Okay, that's it," he growled, throwing his utensils down on the table. Getting up, he looked from Blaise to Pansy and back again. "I'm not in a mood to talk about the Weasel, and I certainly don't want to talk about weddings. And, someday, if I suffer a moment of momentary insanity and _do_ talk about weddings, it most certainly won't be with you, Pansy, because I never want to marry you!"

Pansy looked close to tears, but Draco didn't care. Turning sharply on his heel, he strode out of the Great Hall, attempting to ignore the stares of everyone there.

-

Ginny was just letting the tears come freely now. She was aware of how pathetic she must look, make no mistake, but she could not find the energy to care. She lay in a crumpled mess on her dorm floor, knowing that her dorm-mates would be up in any moment, but having nothing to say to them.

Gaze trailing to her trunk (still packed, of course), she had an idea. _If it makes me feel closer to him, I'll do anything, _she thought resolutely.

Flipping open the latches, she began to rummage in her trunk, all for one special item.  
-

Draco decided to take a walk. He wasn't ready to go back to his dorm and face all of the Slytherins; they were no doubt reeling from his outburst at Blaise and Pansy. Well, the one at Blaise was no real surprise, Draco was never in a mood to talk about Weasleys, but Pansy…oh, that was a mistake, and he knew it now.

All of the time he had been at Hogwarts, it had been an unspoken agreement that if he never found someone better, he would marry Pansy. Someday it would be Mrs. Pansy Malfoy, and the thought made him slightly ill. The idea of having her simper about his manor, replacing family heirlooms with her tacky pink knick-knacks, ugh- it forced an icy shudder down his spine. He couldn't stand the woman, but she was pureblood Slytherin…and in today's world, there was simply no higher person to marry. Most families had already polluted their lineages, and he couldn't stand the thought of those halfbloods. That's really all Pansy had going for her, her family's decision to stay pureblood.

But he knew that there was more out there to look for in a relationship. He found that out this summer. Minnie taught him that. He never thought he would learn anything from a Muggle. He thought it would be a summer of harmless fun, and that by the end of it she would be out of his life forever: goodbye, so long. Well, he was right on one thing: she was out of his life. But he hadn't expected to miss her.

Sighing, he realized he had walked himself to the Astronomy Tower. _Might as well look at the sky while I'm here, nothing better to do,_ he thought half-heartedly, turning the door to the Tower.

His heart stopped.

There, in the clear moonlight, was Minnie Wellsford.

-

"Oh, bugger," Ginny muttered, her breath catching in her throat and touching her hand to her necklace. She knew the door was opening, but for some reason, the thought to take off the necklace never entered her mind. She just wanted to feel like Minnie again, anything to be closer to last summer and Danny. _Besides, _she thought offhandedly, _people won't recognize Minnie. They'll probably think she's some lost exchange student or summat. I'm actually probably safer as Minnie at the moment._

Her eyes widened when she recognized the pale skin reflecting the moonlight, the platinum blonde she would know anywhere. "Malfoy," she muttered.

Draco's eyes widened further. "You know who I am?"

Ginny's heart stopped momentarily. _Oh, shit. Lie, Ginny, lie! Um…_ "Doesn't everyone? You're a legend around here, it seems."

Draco felt his hopes beginning to fly. What if she was actually a witch? She would _have_ to be, in order to see or be inside the castle…was he hallucinating? The idea of Minnie being a witch was too good to be true! What if she was a pureblood? All his worries would be gone if she was! "Why are you here?"

Ginny processed the question slowly. "I go here."

"I've never seen you before."

"First day," she quipped softly, looking Malfoy up and down to see if he believed her. Was she gravely mistaken, or did she notice hope flashing in those cold gray eyes? Maybe it was just a trick of the light.

"Do you mind if I'm up here with you?" Draco drawled. "I'm just not in a mood to go back to my dorm right now."

"Oh," Ginny muttered, bewildered. He could see that she was in Gryffindor robes, why was he even _speaking_ to her? Draco Malfoy hated Gryffindors. "Um, not at all. Yeah."

Draco nodded, taking a seat on one of the stone benches. "Where are you from?"

"Oh, you know, here and there. My family moves a lot."

He nodded again. "Well, are you an exchange student? Were you at Beauxbatons or Durmstrang? You don't have much of an accent, so I'm guessing you're not American or French…"

"No, I'm English. I've just been at a few different schools over the past few years."

"Ah," he replied with a nod. _Merlin, I wish I could be closer to her…I wonder if it's really her. Maybe I __**am**__ hallucinating…but it looks exactly like her. I suppose there's only one way to find out who she is…_ "This may seem like a silly question, now that we've been talking for a few minutes, but…do you mind me asking your name?"

Ginny's eyes widened, but she answered anyway. "It's Minnie."

Draco's jaw dropped in response. "Oh."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at the Malfoy's peculiar behavior, but decided that someone new shouldn't be judging someone they just met, especially since Draco had been unusually friendly with her. Getting up from her bench, she said softly, "I should go, it's late."

"Oh, okay," Draco answered, getting up himself. "Yeah, I'm going down too. Mind if I walk you?"

"I don't know the full layout of the castle yet, but I'm pretty sure that's a bit out of your way, isn't it?" Ginny replied teasingly. _What am I __**doing?**_ _Am I actually being friendly with a __**Malfoy? **__I must be completely mad…_

"I don't mind," he murmured, holding open the door for the petite brunette.

-

The two stopped in front of the painting of the Fat Lady. "This is me," Ginny muttered hesitantly. "Thanks for walking me. It was really nice talking to you."

"You too," Draco replied with a nod. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Are you kidding?" Ginny asked uncertainly.

"No," he muttered, trying to hide the hurt in his eyes. _Minnie will never want me…just as me, _he thought despairingly. "Why do you say that?"

"Well," Ginny began quietly, "I've just heard you don't like Gryffindors much."

"Correction: I don't like idiotic Gryffindors much. Unfortunately for you, that comprises the majority of your house."

"I could say the same about yours," Ginny shot back in irritation.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, shocked. "How many Slytherins have you met today?"

_Oh…oops. Think, Ginny, think! _"Well, they can't be that great if you're trying to avoid them, can they?"

"Oh," he murmured, features softening. "You're right about that. They've been right prats lately…but they're not bad mates, when it comes down to it."

"I hope," Ginny whispered, "that for your sake, you're right about that. I'll see you later."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

-

Ginny Weasley was exhausted. She hadn't gotten to bed until well after curfew; she was trying to mentally process the interaction with Malfoy. In all her life, he had never been civil to her, and he certainly had no reason to be so kind to a Gryffindor exchange student! What was his motive? What was he hoping to get out of being kind to her? She had no idea, and she wasn't sure that she wanted to meet with him again. But another part was curious- Blaise had said that Malfoy wasn't a bad person when you got to know him…what if Blaise was right? He would open up to Minnie- it could be interesting to get to know him. Besides, it had, if only for a few minutes, taken her mind off of Danny, and she could not be more thankful for that.

"Hey there, Ginger!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. _How many silly nicknames can people make for redheads? It's absolutely ridiculous. You don't see people walking up to brunettes saying, "Hey there, cocoa bean!" People don't call blondes bananas or lemons…so why do I get all of the produce names? Ginger, carrot, tomato… (which, I'd like to point out, is __**not**__ the color of my hair…my hair is a reddish orange, thank you very much)_

She stopped her mental rant when she noticed who had fallen into step beside her. Blaise Zabini.

"What do you want, Blaise?"

"Obviously _someone's_ in a cheery mood this morning. Not had your morning coffee, then?" he replied merrily, ruffling Ginny's hair affectionately.

Shooting him a death glare, she didn't reply.

"Have I told you how lovely you look in the mornings, there, Weasel?" he asked brightly.

"Why are you so bloody cheery? It's before seven. The sun's not bloody out yet!"

"So? Doesn't mean I can't be out causing mischief. I like to start while the day is young, you never know who you might find out in the corridors…like yourself, for instance. Just think. If I hadn't gotten up bright and early this morning, you wouldn't be having this lovely conversation with me!"

"And what a pity _that_ would be," Ginny deadpanned.

"Well, isn't this just cozy?" a voice called sarcastically down the corridor.

She turned around, but she didn't need to. She knew that voice anywhere: Draco Malfoy.

To her surprise, when she looked at Blaise, his cheerful dark eyes had turned cold. "What, you're speaking to me now?"

"Of course I'm speaking to you, Zabini," he muttered snidely. "You think I'd rather be having an in-depth with the Weasley?"

"Thanks," Ginny spat. "Really."

Draco turned to her icily. "You're welcome. It's the most acknowledgement someone like you would ever get from someone like me, I'm sure."

Ginny cocked her head to the side incredulously, placing a hand on her jutted hip. "You mean, all a chauvinist prat would say to a normal human being? I agree."

Blaise snorted. Draco eyes narrowed at him furiously.

"Can I _talk_ to you? _Now?_" Draco snapped, turning to Blaise.

"Sure," Blaise replied, throwing his hands up in surrender and turning to follow Draco. "See you later, Gin," he said softly, giving her a playful wink.

"Later," Ginny said with a smile. Blaise wasn't too bad…but why he was a friend of Malfoy's, well, that she would never understand. Or at least she would never understand it until she got to know him better…as Minnie.

-

"So…you're telling me your Muggle girlfriend is here."

"Well," Draco said with a sigh. "She's actually my ex-girlfriend. And I guess she isn't Muggle, if she's inside Hogwarts."

"And that she was up in the Astronomy Tower after curfew, is a Gryffindor, and moves around a lot."

"That's what she said."

Blaise sighed, watching his best mate pace back and forth across the room. "Look, mate, there's no easy way to tell you this…but…I don't think it's her. Even if she is a witch, which is unlikely," he reasoned carefully, "she probably wouldn't go here. And as to the chances of her being up in the Tower when you were? Infinitesimal."

Draco stopped pacing. "So what are you suggesting?"

"I'm saying," Blaise murmured, weighing what he was about to say very carefully, "that if Minnie is here, it's probably not the girl you met in Majorca. People know things. People want you dead, Draco. You betrayed the most powerful wizard in the world. If there's a way to get close to you with no consequences, I'm sure he's not afraid to capitalize on it. There are cloaking charms. Thanks to the bloody Weasleys and their new necklace contraption, it only takes a couple Galleons to become…_anybody!_ I just don't want to see you hurt, Draco. And if Minnie is Minnie, then…well, I couldn't be happier for you, mate. But if she or whoever is pretending to be her is working for _him,_ you might not live to see tomorrow."

-

**Authoress' Note: **Sorry for the hiatus on this story…I hope you enjoyed this chapter…don't forget, reviews are good for the soul!


End file.
